leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shadowlord723/Randall - The Arcane Spellmaster
Randall, The Arcane Spellmaster is a champion in League of Legends, created by Shadowlord723. His gameplay as well as strategies formed by playing him will differ based on the Summoner Spells he has equipped for the match. . Important Note: Due to Randall having a kit which requires a huge amount of knowledge, resulting with as you guys call "Burden of Knowledge", as well as many other reasons, I have decided that I will create another champion concept which is the reworked version of Randall (Riot can have reworks, so can we). However, as this is merely a personal champion concept which I wished to create and I hold the right to post any kind of champion concepts I want as long as it does not offend anyone, I will not delete this champion concept and have it remain existing to this day (another reason being that I do not know how to delete blog posts). Think of this champion blog as the old version of Randall, just like Ryze's old version and whatnot. This version is just a "made for fun" concept. Hopefully the next version is more fitting for League. . Abilities : Shield strength is increased by 20%. * : Increases the duration of crowd control reduction by 2 seconds. * : Effects are 20% stronger. * : Range is increased by 20%. * : Gains an additional 10% movement speed. * : Effects are 20% stronger and debuff is reduced by 10 seconds. * : Deals 20% increased damage. * : Stores up to 3 charges and deals 20% increased damage. * : Channel time is reduced by 1.5 seconds. }} Randall fires a magic orb towards a target direction. The orb detonates once it reaches maximum range, but does not apply additional effects. |description2 = Randall instantly detonates the orb, dealing magic damage to enemies within the detonation and applies additional effects based on the Summoner Spells Randall currently has equipped. * : Shields you for an amount equivalent to 50% the detonation damage of Arcane Detonation for 4 seconds. You and allies caught in the detonation also gain a shield and can stack with your initial shield. * : Refunds half of Arcane Detonation's cooldown. * : Slow all enemies caught in the detonation by 30% % per 100 AP)}} for 3 seconds. * : The orb will reappear and detonate at your cursor's location. * : Grants you an additional 10% % per 100 AP)}} movement speed for 4 seconds. You and allies caught in the detonation also gain the same amount of additional movement speed and can stack with your initial movement speed bonus. * : Heals you for an amount equivalent to the detonation damage of Arcane Detonation. You and allies caught in the detonation also gain the same amount of heal and can stack with your initial heal. * : Applies a damage over time equivalent to 50% of Arcane Detonation's damage to all enemies caught in the detonation over 5 seconds. * : 50% of Arcane Detonation's damage is instead dealt as true damage to minions and monsters. * : Instantly blink towards the orb's location upon detonation. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |speed = 900 }} Randall sends out an arc of lightning to a target enemy, instantly dealing magic damage. Chain Lightning can bounce up to 5 nearby enemies, prioritizing enemy champions. The lightning deals 30% increased damage for each bounce that occurs, up to a maximum of 120% increased magic damage after the 5th bounce. |description2 = If Chain Lightning damages an enemy with a debuff from Arcane Detonation, the debuff duration is refreshed and increases its effects by 10%. The increased effects grow stronger after each bounce by an additional 10%, up to a 50% increase after the 5th bounce. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Randall connects with a parallel plane in order to change a target area into a mysterious dimension for 7 seconds. You and your allies gain bonus effects based on the summoner spells Randall currently has equipped while remaining in the dimension. * : Gains additional armor and magic resist. * : Reduces the duration of crowd control by 40%. * : Basic attacks apply a 20% % per 100 AP)}} slow for 1 second, refreshing after each basic attack. * : Gains additional attack speed. * : Gains additional movement speed. * : Grants a heal over time based on a percentage of your ability power. * : Attacks deal increased damage by a percentage. * : Basic attacks deal true damage to minons and monsters. * : Basic attacks gain an additional 150 range. |leveling = % AP}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Nearby champions affected with any form of debuff, if enemy, or a buff from Randall's Arcane Detonation or Astral Dimension, if allied, will be marked with Arcane Sigil while the buff or debuff persists. |description2 = Sensing a nearby champion being affected in an unnatural way, Randall decides to take this opportunity to use some of their enhanced or remaining energy to improve himself. Randall consumes Arcane Sigil to deal magic damage to all enemy champions with the mark and healing all allied champions with the mark for the same amount. In return, spiritual energy from the affected champions are sent to him, increasing his ability power and restores his health and mana by an amount over 8 seconds. Amount is increased by 15% for every champion affected, up to 135% increase in amount. |leveling2 = AP}}| AP}}}} | }} |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 }} Note from Creator: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my custom champion concept. This is currently my 2nd champion created, the first being found here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadowlord723/Liu_-_The_Shadow_Knight Randall was originally first created around 7 months ago, but since I became busy due to...stuff... I had to put the design on pause. Eventually I lost my design, but then found the remaining ideas a few days ago. I also had to figure out the format of writing this page since I sort of forgot how to create the template. I might plan on adding targeting information as well as lore and more once I figure out the template for adding those stuff. Once again, thanks for reading my 2nd champion concept. Let me know about your thoughts of this guy. Hope you guys enjoyed. :) Quick Survey One more thing. After reading this concept, you can tell that Randall's playstyle/strategy revolves around which summoner spells he takes. With that being said... Which Summoner Spell would you take on Randall? Let me know in comments below :) Category:Custom champions